Finding You
by burningmoonlight
Summary: Nico disappeared five years ago, right after the Giant War, leaving Hazel in pieces. But when she gets a dream that foretells his death, she has no choice but to act. As she and Percy follow a trail that only Nico could have left she grows suspicious. Who sent the dream? And why did Nico run in the first place? Siblingfic, five years in the future.


**Hey guys, what's up? This is my first fic with an actual plot for the Percy Jackson fandom, so I'm not sure how good it's going to be, but anyways I'm really excited. Two things, one: this is a siblingfic. There is no romantic attraction between Percy and Hazel or Hazel and Nico. There may or may not be a little one sided Percico, because sometimes I can't help myself. The pairings are as follows: Frazel, Percabeth, and Caleo. That third one's not gonna come in that much, but I just thought I'd put that out there. Also, if this sounds a little bit like the first season of Supernatural, don't blame me. I just watched the finale, and it was awesome. Special thanks to my beta, GirlWiththeRedSoxCap, for putting up with me! So, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Supernatural.**

This nightmare was worse than the rest. Hazel stood in the middle of a desolate gravel road with her brother beside her. Nico's appearance had changed in five years. He was even more gaunt, though not quite as pale. His hair was longer and hung shaggily into his sunken eyes, almost concealing the scar that had slashed across his face. He was taller too; she barely came up to his chin now.

He had his sword out, like he knew something was coming. And then it did. There was a flash of bright light like a lightning strike and Nico fell backward, an arrow stuck in his chest.

"You have seven days, Hazel Levesque," a voice hissed, "Seven days until your brother dies."

"Hazel!" Nico screamed just as Hazel woke, her blood pounding in her veins. He wasn't dead, not yet. In two seconds she was out of bed and across the room, pulling on jeans, a flannel shirt, and boots. She reached into her closet and grabbed a battered old backpack. She rifled through it, clothes, spare weapons and some cash. She slung it over her shoulder and raced out into the kitchen, skidding to a stop by the counter as she began to shove food into the bag, packing anything that would travel. There, food, water, nectar and ambrosia, some extra weapons and…

"No Jason! I told you I have no idea what you should do!" Leo walked out of his bedroom, shirtless and still smoldering with shadows under his eyes and an annoyed frown on his face. "Look man, I don't understand girls any more than you do, probably less since Beauty Queen is your girlfriend, not mine," he said into the demigod safe cellphone he had invented. "Oh wait! Hey, I've got Hazel here!"

Hazel was rapidly shaking her head at him.

"She's a girl, so she knows what Piper meant! Just ask her!" Before Hazel could make any more protests he thrust the phone into her hands. She sighed and put the phone to her ear.

"Look Jace, I really can't talk right now, Nico's in trouble and I have to go help him."

"Wait…Hazel, what? How do you…"

Hazel hung up the phone before he could finish and found Leo staring at her from across the kitchen, drinking coffee. She sighed, he hated coffee, but she knew his drinking it meant that he'd spent another sleepless night working to find Calypso, the girl he'd met on a magical island five years ago and hadn't seen since. Knowing the amount of times her own eyes had been so sunken, and her face so haggard, particularly in that first year after Nico had left, Hazel didn't comment.

"You have a lead on Nico?" disbelief was clear in her friend's voice, but Hazel didn't stop to feel insulted, she just kept shoving things into her bag.

"Yeah," she said while searching frantically for a med kit, "I had a dream, he's in trouble. Look, I really have to go," she slung her backpack over her shoulder and made for the door.

"Hold on a minute," Leo's face was serious as he stepped between her and the exit, "Do you even know where he is?"

Hazel fidgeted silently.

Leo sighed and chugged the rest of his coffee, "We need a plan. Look, you sit down and I'll call Frank."

"No!" Hazel yelped, "No, don't do that!"

But it was too late as Leo punched the buttons and lifted the phone up to his ear… and heard the familiar personalized ringtone of salsa music playing from Hazel's bedroom.

"Whasgoinon," Frank mumbled sleepily as he staggered out of Hazel's room. Hazel tried really hard not to notice the fact that he was shirtless and wearing nothing but gray sweatpants and the fact that Leo was coughing loudly in attempt to hide his laughter.

"Ohhhhkayyy," Leo said, "Regardless of the fact that you two were sleeping together and Percy's going to KILL Frank when he finds out, we still don't have a plan."

Hazel turned to glare at her friend, only to find that he was grinning demonically in the way only Leo could.

"A plan for what?" asked Frank, who'd snapped awake at the Percy comment.

"Nico's in trouble and I really have to go!" Hazel danced past Leo and almost made it to the door.

"He contacted you?" Frank asked, and the shock in his voice made her turn around.

"I had a dream and… there's not time to explain now I have to go!"

"How do you know he wants to see you?" Frank's voice was soft, but laced with pain.

"I'm his sister," Hazel said, "He'll want to see me."

"He left Hazel," Frank said, "He left… and I saw what that did to you. I really don't think he wants to see any of us."

"He's coming back," said Hazel desperately, "He's my brother, and he is going to come back!"

"He's not coming back Hazel you know that."

"He's not dead, Frank, I'd know if he was dead."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Why are you saying this?!" she cried

"Maybe," Frank started, "Maybe because I'm sick to death of you searching every day, and falling asleep at night only to dream about him coming again and again. I'm sick of the fact that you scream for him in your sleep and wake up convinced he's back in Tartarus again, convinced that he needs your help," he took a deep breath, "Hazel I love you and I can't stand seeing you this way."

"He's my brother!" she screamed, "He's my brother and he brought me back from the Underworld and he loves me!" for a long time later, Hazel would wish that she hadn't said those next few words, "And sometimes I doubt that you feel the same way!" She spun around and raced out of the apartment in New Rome, slamming the door on college brochures and coffee dates, drawing pads and sparring matches, leaving her friends behind as she ran out into the street, trying furiously not to cry. Nico was her only family. She had to find him.

"Hey H," Percy appeared next to her, his smile far too cheerful for, Hazel checked her watch, four thirty in the morning.

"Go away Percy," Hazel snapped.

"Not happening little cousin," Percy's voice was solemn.

"You do know we're not actually related and I'm really about seventy years older than you right?" Hazel asked.

"Doesn't matter," Percy waved his hand, "Nico's in trouble and you need my help so I'm coming with you."

"You don't need to."

"Yes I do."

Hazel rolled her eyes affectionately, "So where's Annabeth? The two of you always go questing together."

"Ummm,"Percy said, "She's sick."

"Have you tried giving her nectar?"

"Not that kind of sick. She won't be able to go questing for a while."

"How long?" Hazel asked, alarmed.

"Uh, like nine months?"

"Percy?" Hazel grinned, "Did you get Annabeth pregnant?"

The scared look on Percy's face made Hazel burst into peals of laughter.

"Look we haven't told anyone yet so please keep quiet about it okay?" he gave her the big pleading green eyes and Hazel caved.

"My lips are sealed," she promised, smiling for the first time in months.

"C'mon little cousin," Percy slung his arm over her shoulder, "Let's go find your brother."

****

Love it? Hate it? Review!

**-moony**


End file.
